von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Heinrich Friedrich Karl vom und zum Stein
Carl, Freiherr von Stein. frame|Carl Freiherr von Stein. Stein (Carl, Freiherr von).Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Dieser in der neuesten Geschichte unseres Vaterlandes so berühmt gewordene Minister ist im October 1757 zu Nassau an der Lahn geboren, und stammt aus einem altadeligen Geschlechte, das Urkunden vom J. 1000 hat. Vor etwa dreißig Jahren suchte er um preußische Civildienste im Berg- und Hüttendepartement nach, und erhielt die Bergrathsstelle in Wetter in der Grafschaft Mark. Im J. 1784 erschien er als Gesandter in Aschaffenburg, und der Churfürst von Mainz, Carl Joseph, trat zum Fürstenbunde. Stein war voll Feuer und Kenntnisse in der Staatswirthschaft, worin er von einer unbeschränkten Gewerbe- und Handelsfreiheit ausging. Seine Untergebnen nannten ihn damals stolz und streng, aber auch gerecht und eifrig für das Beste. Er stiftete in seinem Departement viel Gutes, und zeichnete sich aus. Sein Stand, sein Vermögen, seine Verheirathung mit der reichen Gräfin Wallmoden-Gimborn, mehr als alles aber seine Verdienste bahnten ihm unter der Ministers v. Heinitz Präsidium im westphälischen Departement eine schnelle Beförderung. Er wurde Kammerdirector in Hamm, dann Präsident, und bald darauf Oberpräsident aller westphälischen Kammern. In diesem Posten erwarb er sich unter andern das große Verdienst, die unfahrbaren Landstraßen Westphalens in treffliche Chausseen umzuschaffen. Was noch von Domainenpachten übrig war, vertheilte er unter die Bauern. Er belebte das Fabrikwesen und den Handel; auf seine Anträge wurde Ordnung in die Forstwirthschaft gebracht. Er organisirte die neu acquirirten westphälischen Provinzen. Nach Struensee's Tode erhielt er das Ministerium des Accise- Zoll- und Fabrikendepartements. Sobald er sich in dies ihm fremde Fach einstudirt hatte, griff er mit starker Hand alle Mißbräuche an, und eine Reform folgte der andern. Bald gerieth er mit dem damaligen Cabinetsrath Beyme in Zwist, dessen Einwirkung in die Staatsgeschäfte er nicht ertragen wollte. Der Feldzug 1806 erfolgte, und Stein flüchtete nach Königsberg. Hier erhielt er wegen neuer Differenzen mit dem Cabinet seinen Abschied in ungnädigen Ausdrücken. Dies geschah im Frühjahr 1807. Er ging auf seine Güter. Als man aber nach dem tilsiter Frieden aussahe, welcher erfahrnen und kraftvollen Hand man das Steuer des schwankenden Staatsschiffes anvertrauen sollte, da rief man ehrenvoll Stein zurück. Er lag am Fieber darnieder, als des Königs Ruf an ihn erging. Krank warf er sich in den Reisewagen, und durchflog eine Strecke von 150 Meilen. Im Jahr 1808 war er Premierminister. Mit welcher Energie er zur Rettung, Erhaltung, Wiederherstellung Preußens wirkte, ist bekannt. Die Unterhandlungen, welche er im Frühjahre 1808 in Berlin mit der französischen Regierung anknüpfte, waren erfolglos. Er kehrte nach Königsberg zurück, und begann ins Geheim für die Befreiung Deutschlands Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Ein aufgefangener Brief verrieth den Plan, und Napoleon erklärte den patriotischen Mann in die Acht. Der Baron von Stein verließ die preußischen Staaten, und ging den 6ten Januar 1809 nach dem Oesterreichischen, wo er bis 1812 lebte. Zu Ende jenes verhängnißreichen Jahrs begab er sich von dort zum Kaiser Alexander nach Rußland. Ueber seine Wirksamkeit in diesem wichtigen Zeitpunkte, wo die Befreiung Europens von der schmachvollsten Unterjochung eines sich ihm aufgedrungenen Despoten vorbereitet wurde, hat das Publicum keine genauere Kenntniß erhalten, aber man darf annehmen, daß sie höchst bedeutend gewesen. Nach dem Vordringen der vereinten russisch-preußischen Armeen in Sachsen wurde Stein an die Spitze des gebildeten Verwaltungsraths der eroberten und befreiten deutschen Lande gestellt. Wir verweisen über seine Thätigkeit in diesem wichtigen Posten auf den Artikel Centralverwaltung (der sich im Supplementbande befindet), und bemerken nur, daß Stein zwar auf mannichfaltige Weise zu der Entwicklung der Streitkräfte Deutschlands, und was damit in Verbindung stand, mitwirkte, aber auch durch tausend Conflicte sich begegnender und durchkreuzender Interessen in den großen Bestimmungen der Centralverwaltung gestört war, besonders als in dem Frieden zu Ried (mit Bayern) Grundsätze aufgestellt, und bald auch in den spätern Verträge mit den andern Deutschen Rheinbund-Fürsten Norm wurden, die der Centralverwaltung Steins nur eine geringfügige Wirksamkeit übrig ließen. Die Grundsätze, welche bei dem ersten pariser Frieden befolgt wurden, waren mit Steins Ansichten in Widerspruch, und es blieb dem kräftigen deutschen Manne, dessen Charakter mit allem, was zu Accommodationen gehört, unverträglich ist, nichts übrig, als sich von den Staatsverhandlungen dieser Zeit zurückzuziehn. Er war auch nur wenige Tage auf dem wiener Congreß anwesend. Er lebte seitdem größtentheils im Nassauischen auf seinen Gütern und auf den neuen Besitzungen die er sich in Westphalen erworben hat. Ueber den Werth, die Verdienste und Talente des Freiherrn von Stein schon jetzt ein bestimmtes und sicheres Urtheil zu fällen, ist kaum möglich. Einige trauen ihm Gewalt für Ideen zu, und reine Liebe für dieselben, Andre halten ihn mehr für einen eifrigen, auch kenntnißreichen Geschäftsmann. Uns scheint, daß seine ursprüngliche geistige Anlage unverkennbar auf Ideen gerichtet war, doch nur auf solche, die unmittelbar in das praktische Treiben eingreifen, und das seine frühe Bestimmung für die Staatsgeschäfte seine Neigung auf dasjenige Ideale lenkte, das auf den Staat unmittelbare Anwendung litt. Sein stets gespannter Eifer, ein practisches Ziel zu erreichen, mußte natürlich seinen Sinn für Schönheit beeinträchtigen, und so erscheint sein heftiger Wille noch schroffer. In dieser ungemeinen Kraft des Willens kommen Alle überein. Seine Rechtschaffenheit bezweifeln selbst die nicht, welche den Ehrgeiz als die erste Triebfeder seiner Handlungen ansehn. Er kann Einzelnen Unrecht gethan haben, aber niemand weiß ein Beispiel, daß er dabei einen Vortheil für sich suchte. Mit Aufopferung seines Vortheils trat er zurück, sobald er für Preußens und Deutschlands innere Freiheit nicht nach seiner Ueberzeugung handeln konnte; und um alle Macht, die ihm auf die Dauer in Rußland nicht entstehen konnte, war er unbekümmert, sobald er einmal dem Sturm der Russen eine Richtung für die deutsche Freiheit gegeben hatte. Nicht unter andern Nationen wollte er herrschen, sondern im Gefühl und in der Kraft des deutschen Ritters für die Nationalfreiheit wirken, und wohl mochte er sich dabei in dem Gedanken gefallen, daß einer von den alten unmittelbaren Reichsfreiherrn von Stein wieder für Adel und Volk der deutschen Gauen rüstig sey. Seine Entfernung von den Geschäften ist als ein Verlust für das Vaterland anzusehn. Gallerie preussischer charaktere. Freiherr von und zum Stein. Gallerie Preussischer Charaktere. Aus der Französischen Handschrift übersetzt. Germanien, 1808. Er war vorher ober-Präsident der Kriegs- und Domänen-Kammer in Münster, und wurde nach Struensee's Tode, zu Ende des Jahres 1804, zum wirklichen Geheimen Staats- Krieges- und dirigirenden Minister im General-Direktorio ernannt, um die Accise-, Zoll-, Commerz- und Fabriksachen zu leiten. Bald nach seinem Eintritt in das Ministerium that er den wichtigen Schritt, die sämmtlichen Binnen-Zölle im Preussischen Staate aufzuheben. Allerdings ein wahres und nicht geringes Verdienst, da durch diese entscheidende Maßregel der Handel von vielen unnatürlichen Hemmungen befreiet wurde, und aus den Berechnungen des jährlichen Staatseinkommens zugleich das Chimärische verschwand, was vorher damit verbunden gewesen war. Dagegen hat dieser Minister freilich einen Fehler begangen, als er sich der Einführung eines Papiergeldes nicht widersetzte, das schon vor mehreren Jahren von dem großen -- Geldhändler, doch nicht eben so großen Staatsmann, Grafen Schulenburg-Kehnert projektirt war, ja, nur in einer andern Gestalt, zum Theil schon bereit lag. Ich meine die Tresorscheine, denen der Krieg bereits ein Viertel ihres ursprünglichen Kredits geraubt hat, und die, nach dem Kriege, um so weniger empor kommen werden, da wir in Zeiten leben, welche dem Papiergelde ganz und gar nicht günstig sind. In der That, es ist auch zu wünschen, daß diese Schöpfung bald zu Grunde gehe, da sie nicht nach richtigen Principien gemacht worden ist. Man rühmt die ungemeine Energie des Ministers Freiherrn von Stein, und erwartet von ihm nichts Geringeres, als die Rettung des Staates, seitdem er im Oktober dieses Jahres an die Spitze aller Verwaltungszweige getreten ist, und als Premier-Minister und Depositär der höchsten Gewalt dasteht. Ich will diesen günstigen Erwartungen nicht unzeitig widersprechen; denn die Entwickelung einer Kraft, wie der Minister von Stein sie hat, und die man mit vollem Recht ungemein nennen kann, geht über alle Berechnung hinaus. Aber freimüthig werfe ich folgende Fragen auf: hat der Herr von Stein den schlüpfrigen Boden der Premier-Ministerschaft gehörig untersucht? Fühlt er sich durch die Ueberlegenheit seines Geistes allen den Hindernissen gewachsen, die sein eigener Stand, der Adel, ihm in den Weg legen wird, um ihn, einen Ausländer, von einem erhabenen Posten zu verdrängen, wo er alles verdunkelt, was sich gern neben ihm geltend machen möchte? Sieht er ein, daß der Preussische Staats zu einem Augias-Stalle geworden ist, der nur durch einen Herkules gereinigt werden kann, und daß ihm, bei aller seiner Energie, diese Reinigung nie gelingen wird, wenn er sich nicht mit dem Geiste der Zeit in's Gleichgewicht setzt? -- mit einem Geiste, welcher die Vernichtung der erblichen Privilegien fordert und der Suveränestät ein ganz neues Fundament zu geben verspricht. Ist er endlich davon überzeugt, daß er nicht bloß auf die Reorganisation des Einen oder des andern Zweiges der öffentlichen Verwaltung ankommt, sondern auf den Bau einer ganz neuen Regierung, die von der alten gänzlich verschieden ist? und daß diese Wiedergeburt nur unter der Bedingung gelingen kann, daß sich die Herrschaft der Principien plötzlich erweitert? -- Alle diese Fragen zu beantworten, bin ich nicht im Stande, da ich ihn zu wenig kenne; ich kann nur die Entschlossenheit bewundern, mit welcher er die Restauration eines Staates übernommen hat, die, weil er sich von den echten Principien entfernte, nothwendig zu einem Chaos werden mußte. Der Erfolg wird entscheiden; und nichts ist in der That mehr zu wünschen, als daß dieser Erfolg den Erwartungen entspreche, welche die Preussischen Staatsbürger von dem Herrn von Stein haben. Brächte man, ohne an seine Energie und Kraft zu denken, nur die Größe seines Unternehmens in Anschlag: dann sollte man beinahe für einen glücklichen Ausgang besorgt werden. Auch Richelieu, Chatham und Pitt waren Männer von umfassendem Geiste, und hatten für ihre große Wirksamkeit einen weit freieren Spielraum, als der Herr von Stein; aber dennoch schwankten sie nur allzu oft, und das Höchste, was sie von sich sagen konnten war: In Magnis voluisse sat est. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Vermischte Nachrichten. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 192. Sonnabend, den 10/22. August 1812. Schon am 5ten Juny war der zwey Tage vorher von Prag angekommene ehemalige preussische Minister, Freyherr von Stein, von Lemberg nach Rußland abgereist. Quellen. Stein Stein Stein Stein Stein Stein